The new girl, Cori
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: When something happens to Numbuh 5, secter V is forced to find a new recruit. But they got more than they bargained for. They got Cori M'kenzly. Does she have secrets on what had happened to numbuh 5 a year earlier? Read to find out!
1. Meeting the smart mouth Cori! Bah!

X

Kuki P.O.V

Alright. Here it is. This is how it all happend. How it all started. Last year.

_"Numuh 3, numbuh 5 is going to maine for christamas. I'll be back in 2 weeks. Tell the boys please." _

_I looked up from my magizine._

_"Okay numbuh 5!" I said so cheerfully. When I WAS cheerful. "Have a safe trip!"_

"BUT SHE DIDN'T HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" I yell. Then the memory returns.

_She walked out the door. Still wearing the same diomond rainbow monkey neclace I had given her two years ago. _

_"Don't forget to open your presents!" I yelled. "See you when you get back!"_

"BUT SHE DIDN'T COME BACK!" I yelled into my pillow, where noone else could hear.

The memory flooding back. The memory of that HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE day.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I sob outloud. Numbuh 4 rushes into my room.

"Yuh ok, Kuks? I heard you screaming, we all did." He said.

"The memories are back." I sob quietly.

"It's okay, Kuks. She's in a better-"

"DON'T SAY IT! JUST DON'T!" I yell. "It's just so kruel." I whisper the last part.

He hugs me tightly.

"Well, today we meet the qualified people who can replace her. The one we choose will be the new member of our little family." He whispered soflty.

"NO!" I yell. "NOONE COULD EVER REPLACE HER!" I yell.

"I know, I know. But we can not go on without a fifth member." He said. "We'll get kil-"

I sobbed harder.

"Aw, crud." I heard him mutter.

"I meant that...well...we...look. We need five people. we only have four. We need another."

I give in.

"I know. I just don't want to admit it. I just don't!" I whisper softly.

"It's okay, Kuks. We better get going. We gotta go meet Malory Trainer, Jacob Lynn, Nicole James, Miranda Evergreen, and Cori M'kenzly." He said.

"Ok." I sob.

Wally P.O.V

We walked to a spot in the park, the center where the fountain was.

"Hello, child. Where are the others?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Um excuse me, but have you looked in the mirror lately? You're no older than I am. And you're too late. Already in a sector." A girl with black hair down to her back said. She bent over and put it in a pony-tail. I could see her facial features now. She had green eyes and sweet lips. She was wearing a lime green skinny-long shirt and a short skirt. She had on leggings. She had on uggs and a lime green north face jacket on.

"And just who are you, girl?" I asked.

"I'm Cori M'kenzly, you got a problem with that? No? Didn't think so." Cori said.

"Who do you thank your talkin to, girl?"

"'girl' is that all you can say? Wow. Lame vocabulary. And I know that I'm talking to a blonde headed bimbo with a stupid accent, any other pointless questions? No? Didn't think so, bimbo." cori replied.

"You better watch the way you talk to me." I replied.

"Awe, whattaryuh gonna do? Hit me? Yell at me? Now that would be just rude. Because I can choke you out so fast that you wont have time to even see the attack coming, kay?"

I growled.

"I don't like uh." I said.

"Well. It's not up to you. Lets see how she fights." Rachel said. She is the soopreme leaduh.

"Awesome." Cori said blowing a bubble with her gum." bring it on, aussie."

I got into fighting possition.

"Usually I don't like fighting girls, but this otta be fun." I said.

"Yeah, I don't like fighting with girls either, so should I stop fighting you? um. NO!" She said and lundged.

Rachel P.O.V

BOY WAS THIS GIRL FAST!

She got Numbuh 4 in choke hold in a matter of seconds. Then she changed her attack. She pushed him on the ground, showing her wits, strength, and attention. Then she cartwheeled on him, gripped his shirt with both hands, let go with one when she raised him up, and then she slammed him down.

"Is that all yuh got?" She said and walked away.

"SHE'S IN! SHE'S IN THE KND!" I yelled.

"WHOT!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Well, she doesn't have tuh be in this secter, but she's in, and if you don't want her, then you're outta your mind!" I said.

"Fine, 'cause we don't wan-"

"We'll take her." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yay!" Exclaimed Cori, jumping up and down.

"WHOT!" Numbuh 4 yelled, outraged.

Cori P.O.V

Yes! I've all ways wanted to be a KND. I'm so happy! But I do have some secrets I must keep hidden. I grabbed my diary as we entered the tree house.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have finally gotten into the KND! A dream come true! I just hope that nothing slips about malinda...I really want to keep her secret about the girl...but I don't. She shouldn't keep her like this. It's not right! Well, they will never find out I hope. Other wise they'll think I was in on this! I don't want them believing false suspision...especially the aussie. He is kinda cute. But anyway. That's all for now, Diary._

_Yours truley,_

_Corilina Jannet M'kenzly _

X

Well that's the end. The other cadets had already been assigned another sector, too bad for the young aussie. But apparently young Cori has a secret besides her full first name. What is it you ask? Keep reading to find out! (: REVIEW!


	2. Training with the sneaky aussie

I OWN NOTHING EXECPT CORI M'KENZLY!

X

Cori P.O.V

I woke up early that day. Only to find darkness. Panick was rising in me but I had no intention of letting it show. EVER. I got up out of my bed to see it was 5:37. The sun should be up soon, so I shouldn't have to wait to long. Then the scariest thing happened.

I felt a hand on my should. I thought about screaming, but I breathed in calmy.

"HI-YAH!" I yelled and grabbed the wrist of my attacked and flipped him over. The sun just coming on the horizon. Now I see the figure. I smirk.

"Numbuh 4." I said. "How pleasent...seeing you in my room?"

He was muttering a few words then took in my apperal. So did I. I was in short night shorts, A see through speggehttie strap, and slippers.

He blushed.

"Close your mouth, don't wantcha drooling all over my floor. And SHEESH! take a picture, it'll last longer!" I yelled.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"So you're being nice to me, now?" I ask.

"I don't wanna but numbuh 1 asked me to make you feel welcome."

"So...you think sneeking into my room while I'm ASLEEP at 5:00 in the morning is welcoming?" I asked.

He coward down.

I smiled.

"Gather yourself, Beatles." I said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You need to train. If you can't take me down, then how do you expect to take down an adult?" I scream at him.

I walk into my dressing part and changed, I came out in a training bra and some tomboy shorts.

"Woah." He replied.

"Like I said. Close your mouth, please." I smiled.

"Oh...again, sorry." He said.

We walked into a training room.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Easy." I replied."Drop and give fifty."

"WHOT!"

Wally P.O.V

We trained for hours! It seemed to drag on. But it was fun. Now it was time to have a second match. I lost the first one. But I'm prepared.

I took her down in 10 seconds!

" I WON!" I yelled.

"I LET you win." She replied.

"Did not!" I said.

"Oh really?"

"Ya!"

She tackled me into a choke hold.

"Now whattaya have to say about that?" She asked.

"Flawless tackle. Very lovely." I replied.

She released me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, aussie." She replied.

"So what now?"

"Um, I think we're done for now. Great training. but you can do better." She said and then walked off.

Leaving me alone.

_'God, she's beautiful'_ i thought.

Cori P.O.V

I walked to my room and grabbed my diary and opened it to the next clean page and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_It's my morning entry right now. I woke up at 5:00 something and well. Wally tried to surprise me. But I'm too smart. I trained with him and let him win one round but we had fun. I'm really falling for him now. GOD! why? I don't feel like falling for anyone right now. I just can't believe what happened to Jack. I cant believe Malinda just...killed him. And now. She says if I tell her secret...she'll kill Abigail. I can't let that happen. I cannot tell this secret to a soul!_

_Yours truley,_

_Corilina Janett M'kenzly_

But little did she know, there was a blonde aussie hiding in her room. And as soon as she left, he grabbed her diary. He opened it to the first page and began reading.

X

Well whattayuh thank? I think it's getting good (: well, I'll add another capter tomorrow, I gotta get to sleep. It's 3 am! haha well, review!


	3. A visit from Jack & painful news

As promised. Here is the next chapter. Oh I only own Cori M. Malinda J. and Jack

X

Cori P.O.V

I came back into my room because I forgot the tracker Malinda installed in my braclet. I forgot my braclet but now, it has no meaning. So I just call it a tracker. I open the door to see a blonde headed aussie reading my diary.

"NUMBUH 4! WHY ARE YOU READING MY DIARY!" I yelled.

He threw the book down to where I could see the page he was on. My entery from yesterday. I pick up the book and handed it back to him.

"Keep reading. It only get's worse." I say. I curl up in a ball on my bed and he sits on the edge.

Then he takes the courtisy to read one part outloud, then the tears come harder but I refuse to make a noise.

"...killed him" He looked behind him, where I was curled up."So this is why you wont tell us...where she is? So she doesn't end up like-" He scans the book for the name but I enterupt.

"Jack. His name is-" I hang my head even lower. "-was Jack."

I guess he takes pitty on me because he pulls me into a hug.

"Lift your head up." He said.

"No." I mumbled into his hoodie.

"Lift yuh damn head up, stubborn girl!" He whisper yelled.

I laughed and did as he said.

"Yep, I was right. Even tough girls cry!" He said.

I hit him, even though I was weak from crying, I bet it still hurt because I heard the sound.

"oof" He exclaimed.

"You tell noone about this." I said.

"Which part?"

"ALL of it." I said." No telling about my diary, Malinda, my crush on you, or my crying!" I say.

"Ok." He said.

I grabbed my diary and locked it in a drawer. I had the key in a neclace form, so the key was always with me.

"WHOT!" He yelled.

"SHUSH!" I shushed."The team is still asleep. it's only 7:30."

"Oh...my bad. But I thought that was just a decoration." He said.

"So does everyone else." I replied.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Oh, Wally." I said.

"Huh..how do yuh know my name?" He asked.

"Im the hacker/escape artist for this sector...I hacked the KND database...and your facebook." I replied.

"So THAT'S why the security thing popped up!" He exclaimed.

He caught me starring.

"Whot?" He asked.

"You're slow. but you're still cute...but get outta my room. Im about to go back to sleep." I replied.

"Oh. Sweet dreams." He said.

I heard no door open or close.

"Wallabee Beatles." I said.

"But..."

"Fine. If you wanna stay then stay. But just don't make to much noise, i'm a light sleeper." I said.

"I figured that." He replied.

He was sitting in the chair by my bed I guess because I felt his movement and it wasn't on the bed. Soon later I driffted off to sleep.

_**Dream! :D**_

_**I was walking down the road to a boy. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and the cutest dimples.**_

_**"Jack!" I yelled. "Jack!"**_

_**"Cori." He replied.**_

_**"Hi." **_

_**"Hey, how's it going...in heaven?" I asked him.**_

_**"Good...I miss you...and Jaylie...and Journey." I felt the tention when he said his babysister's name.**_

_**"We all miss you ! I got into the kids next door for you. I know you would have wanted me to." I said.**_

_**"That's good and thanks. I want you to be carefull..and take Malinda down before it's too late! When she was killing me she said that after she killed Abigail Lincoln...YOU were next!" He replied.**_

_**"What! Why?" I asked.**_

_**"Because. She knows you can't hide your diary well." He replied.**_

_**" I know." I said sadly.**_

_**"I must go, but please be careful! Please don't get hurt! Please...if anything...DON'T get killed.."**_

_**"I-I wont. I said. On the vurge of tears.**_

_**"Love you, Cori."**_

_**"Love you,too, Jack." I replied.**_

_**Dream-over**_

I woke up in a cold sweat with tears running down my eyes.

"Cori, you ok?" Wally asked.

"Jack visited me in my dream again...he does it everynight. I know when he says he has to go, I'm gonna wake up. Especially after what he just told me.

"Whot is it?" He asked.

"Malinda...she's gonna kill Abigail." I said.

"Wait. I thought Abigail was already dead." He said. Confused.

"No. Hosatage...but she will be dead soon...if we don't stop Malinda...and after Abby...well. I'm next."

X

Dont you just LOVE cliffies? Well I do! I own Jaylie and Journey, as well.


	4. Meeting Malinda

ALRIGHT! Here it is, Chapter four! (:

X

Cori P.O.V

He stood there in shock.

"Whot?" He asked.

"You heard me. Jack said I was next...I'm the third one that will die."

"But...you cant." He said.

"Well. I will if we don't stop Malinda." I replied.

"Ok. Then we will try everything to save you, and Abby." He said.

I laughed a small laugh and let tears stream down my face.

"If only it were that simple" I whispered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing. You're right. What do we have if we don't have hope and faith?" I replied.

Then there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see a brown headed teen ager with cold black eyes.

"Malinda" I muttered.

"YOU TOLD! HE KNOWS DOESN'T HE? HE KNOWS ABOUT THE GIRL! AND GUESS WHAT, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, HE WILL KNOW ABOUT YOU ASWELL!" She yelled.

"Who is this sheila?" Wally yelled.

"Malinda Janus" I said.

"SO YOU GIVE AWAY MY IDENTITY?" She yelled. "LITTLE GIRL, YOU WILL WISH THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

She punched Wally in the face, knocking him out and grabbed me and took me out of the treehouse. The last words I hear from the treehouse are Nigels. They are

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE...OH NO! WHERE IS CORI!" and wally.

"SHE'S GONE. SHE TOOK HER!"

and an oh no from someone else. Then I black out.

_**Dream!:D**_

_**"Babe, you ok?" Jack asked.**_

_**"Fine. Just fine. Except i'm going to die! and there is nothing I can do about it!" I sobbed.**_

_**"You'll be fine. They'll save you. Don't worry."**_

_**Out of dream!**_

Then I woke up.

X

More cliffiess! hehe. sorry for the short chapter. (: o and if I said 'Miranda' I meant 'Malinda..." aha


	5. jack the liar is alive

Oh no. Cori is captured! And when she is found...will she show her true side to the others, keep it hidden, or just show wally?

X

Wally P.O.V

She took her. I can't believe it.

"Wally, what happened?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"They came and they- they took numbuh 17." I said. I then noticed a small gold chain. I picked it up.

"Numbuh 17's neclace..." I whispered.

"Why'd they take her?" Numbuh 1 asked.

I walked over to the drawer numbuh 17 had locked her diary in earlier that day and I opened it. I got her diary out and tossed it to numbuh 1. I could tell he was reading. The latest entery was:

_Dear Diary, _

_Jack came to me in my dreams again. It hurts soo much seeing him. I miss him. He told me horrible news. Only numbuh 4 knows everything now. He knows about Malinda. About Jack. About numbuh 5...and about me. How I'm the next person to die. I don't want to drag him into this. And I know Malinda. She'll make them chose one of us. Me or Abigail. Im gonna tell him to chose Abigail. Im a trader. I have no use for the KND. So this is my desision._

_Yours truley,_

_Corilina Janett M'kenzly_

Numbuh 1 gasped.

"So...you knew...she knew...you both knew that Abigail wasn't dead..." Numbuh 3 said.

"Yes." I whispered."Um what now..."

"We go find her, duh, silly!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

Cori P.O.V

I woke up and I was hanging on shackles. My shirt torn to where it shows my belley, one strap ripped off and my skirt had a HUGE slit. Plus my boots were missing and so was my jacket.

"ooooh" I groaned.

"You think that feels bad?" Malinda said. "You just wait...you good for nothing traitor!"

I couldn't move I was so weak. I was crying silently.

"Are you CRYING?" Malinda said.

" Yes. Yes I am." I replied.

" You disgust me." She sneered.

"AND YOU DISGUST THE WORLD!" A dark girl with a long braid said.

"Abigail...L-Lincoln?" I asked.

"That's right, baby!" She said and attacked Malinda. I heard an explosion and voices. Rachel...and numbuh 4! and...sector V! and...Jack? huh?

"we'll get you out of here." Jack said. I felt him tugging the shackles.

"KND, ATTACK!" I heard Rachel yell.

I fell to the ground. Jack tried picking me up but I wouldn't budge.

"I NEED HELP!" He yelled. I guess he took in my bruises. "WE NEED A MEDIC, NOW!"

"Oh...god." I heard numbuh 4's voice.

Did I really look that bad?

Numbuh 4 and Jack helped me up.

"Thanks, I got it from here." Jack said.

"No. That's alright. It's gonna be hard getting her to where we parked.

"J-jack" My words slurred.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Y-you lied. YOU LIED!" My voice rising.

He released and I stood on my own except for the help of Wally.

"How!"

"You said...you said you were dead! I was told...You CLAIMED to be dead...how...how'd you visit me in my dreams, Jack? HOW!" I yelled.

"..machine" He muttered.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" I yelled and tried to attack but numbuh 4 held me back.

"Wow. i must really be weak now, thanks blondie." I said.

"Welcome, numbuh 17." He replied. "LEE! I need help getting her to the ship. Sonya, keep Jack away."

"You bet!" I heard a young girls voice. Sonya I guessed.

"Coming." I heard a young boy's voice...Leo? No it was Lee.

"Not cool." The same boy said.

"Yeah. But come on help me."

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry numbuh 17." Lee said.

"I-it's fine. It's just a little bruised." I replied. Numbuh 4 picked me up.

"Open the door, Lee." he said.

"K." I felt walking. Then I was sat down in a chair.

"Open your eyes, numbuh 17." Someone said. I must have been blacking out. I couldn't understand the voice.

"Dude, I think she's blacking out." Someone else said.

"OPEN YUH EYES YOU DAMN STUBBORN GIRL!" Someone yelled. It was numbuh 4. Definatley.

I smiled and opened my eyes to see the blonde headed aussie and young boy with a russian hat.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." They replied.

Then. Everything went black. The last thing I heard was

"WE NEED A MEDIC! STAT!" and

"Cori, please, please, stay with us."

Then a girl's voice, mine I think..it just seemed so different.

"I can't stay much longer"

X

Cliffie again. Oooh what do you think it means? Keep reading to find out! REVEIW! (:


	6. Déjà vu

Ok well I got a review from AprilShowers101 that used a line, one of my favorites too! You are the reason that I'm gonna add TWO chappies to this story everyday, and try 3 on weekends. SO yep!.

X

Cori P.O.V

I awoke in a medic room. Kids all around me. Including Jack.

"Are yuh ok?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Peachy. I just came from unicorn land and it was LOVELY!" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, atleast she has her sarcasim?" He joked. I smiled.

"Whud they say was up with me?" I asked.

"Well, You have a broken rib and alot of minor bruises but that's it." He said.

"Oh."

"Oh, and this is Sonya, Fanny, Patton, Harvey which is Rachel's younger brother, Paddy, and Lee, he helped me get you to the bus." Numbuh 4 said.

"Thanks, Lee." I replied.

"It's cool, numbuh 17." He said.

It was hard sitting up but that didn't stop me from hugging Lee and Wally.

"What about me, I'M you boyfriend." Jack said.

"You lied to me! I hate you! WHY-why would you do that?" I asked, the last part was turned into a whisper.

He tried to hug me.

"Just go away." I mumbled quietly.

"Fine, if you want me to leave that bad, the ok." He said and he walked out of the room.

I could feel tears coming.

"You ok, Cori?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No." I replied. "He was my first kiss, my first love, my best friend. He was my...my everything."

Wally sat on the hospital bed with me and hugged me.

"Stop crying." He said.

"Can't" I mumbled into his hoody.

"Stop crying yuh damned stubborn girl." He replied and I laughed because this was the same thing from the first time he ever saw me cry. Me mumbling into his hoody, the line, the everything. But their was something different this time, because this time, THIS TIME the dumb boy kissed me.

"Glad to see yuh ok, numbuh 17." He said.

I smiled.

"So am I." Then I noticed one thing. "Um...where's Abigail?"

"Um...Numbuh 17...you remember that explosion? The one befor we got you out of the chains...the yelling?" He asked.

"Yes.."

"Well...half that yelling was because...because well...this time...numbuh 5 really IS dead."

And I blacked out to go to Unicorn Land once again.

X

Yes it's short...well you can thank the cliffies for that! anyway. There you go! review if you remember reading the first time Wally saw Cori cry...


	7. A new bf! The longest chappie so far

Here we go...

X

Cori P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in my room.

"You gotta keep blacking out like that." I heard numbuh 4 say.

"Yeah...you're right I suppose." I said.

"Yeah." He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. I let go of his.

"Why'd yuh do that?" He asked.

"Numbuh 3 likes you, I mean so do I but welll girl code. She saw you first." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

I smiled. I got up and walked to my changing room and got on the normal white (non-seethrough) skinny-long spagehttie strap, Black ruffle skirt, white leggings, brown uggs and lime green north face. I walked out of my room.

"Where yuh going?" He asked.

"To find my boyfriend." I said and I walked out.

The first place I looked was his house. I knocked on the door gently.

"Who is it?" A womans voice ask.

It was his mother. I took a deep breath.

"Cori." I replied.

"Oh, come in, dear!" She called back. I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Um, is Jack here?" I asked nervously. What if they thought he was dead? What if they thought he was still dead? What if they found out and he really is DEAD? So many thoughts flooded my mind.

"Yes dear, he's upstairs." She replied.

"Thank god." I muttered.

"You're welcome." The woman replied.

I must have looked confused because she shooed me up the steps.

I came to a room on the right. Jack's room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's...It's me...Cori." I replied.

"Go away." I heard him muffle.

"Fine if you really want me to go away that bad than ok." I acted like a was leaving, and he opened the door. I smirk and walk in his room.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To apoligize." I replied.

"Ok. I accept. But I don't suppose that that is all you came to tell me." He said.

"And you would be right. I came to ask for your side of the story. Why'd you do it?" I asked.

Jack P.O.V

"Well...It all happened like this." I began. (A/N: Side of the story is gonna be in flash back mode (:)

_Flash back_

_I was held at gun point, defenseless. I couln't move, couuldn't get free. Mouth to dry to scream for help._

_"It's a shame, Jack. Such a shame, I didn't want it to end this way, I mean you are good looking. But I suppose..." Her finger slowly pulling the trigger._

_"WAIT!" I finally speak._

_She releases the trigger faster than she was pulling it. She must want something from me._

_"What do you want?" I asked. "I'll do anything."_

_"Perfect. I have this machine and I need your help. I need your girlfriend, Cori to think you're dead and you to keep encouraging that if she told the secret, she'd be next."_

_"Ok."_

_The girl grabbed the phone and dialed a number._

_"Hello, Cori?" I heard muffled noises. "Yes, yes, this is Malinda." More muffled noises."Well..._Jack is dead." _More muffled noises. "I had to! He was going to spill!" Louder but still muffled noises. "I'm sorry..." Then I heard a clear yeah right and a hang up from the other end._

_"Ok. Let's get to work." _

_End of Flash Back._

Cori P.O.V

I almost went back to Unicorn Land but I didn't.

"So you did that just to save your own ass!" I yelled.

"Yeah but I mean...So you wouldn't have to hurt." He replied.

"JACK! You ACTING like your dead and only Malinda knowing, DOES make me hurt." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Jack replied.

"Yeah right." After I had said that I walked out the door of his room and through the living room.

"Bye, Cori" A woman said.

"Bye."

I walked out the door and ran to the treehouse. After a while of running, I finally got there and ran up to my room. I heard things like "What's wrong" and "how'd it go?' But I just kept running. I had finally made it to my room and I began to cry silently to myself.

I heard my door open.

"Cori...are yuh ok?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No." I sobbed.

He hugged me.

"Did things with you and numbuh 3 work out?" I asked.

"Yeah, they did. Thanks by the way." He said.

"Welcome." I replied.

"You know there are other guys out there." He replied.

"Yeah...I know."

"That's good then. Well maybe Kuki should come talk to you about guys. Cause I ain't really good in that department..." Numbuh 4 said and I started laughing.

"Whot?'' He asked. I still kept laughing. "Stop that." He said

"I cant!" I said through laughs.

"Stop your laughing yuh damn stubborn girl!" He replied. I only laughed hard and he joined in this time. Best friends? That's got a GREAT ringing to it!

Finally we both stopped laughing and he went to get Kuki.

"Hello!" Kuki replied as she came in.

"Hey, um...do you know any guys that AREN'T good for nothing scum?'' I asked.

"Yep!" She took out a photo album.

I would say things like "no" "Noway" "Eew'' and "Um...no thanks..."

Then she pointed to a photo.

"Oooh he's cute." I muttered.

"Ok. Let's call him!" She took out a phone and dialed a number. I heard a muffled 'hello'

"Hey, yeah this is Kuki, is Ace there?"

X

Cliffie right here just to see what people say haha!


	8. I meet the new bf

Ace is still a jerk but Kuki is Kuki so she don't see the bad in anyone but MOVING ON!

X

Cori P.O.V

Kuki told Ace to meet me at the park so she and Wally went with me. A double date though when I told him it was Ace...he kinda freaked out. There was a hispanic (sp?) boy there.

"HEY ACE!" Yelled Kuki.

"Hi." He said and looked at me. "Are you Cori?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Ace." Wally said.

"Wally." Ace sneared.

"OK! Moving on." I broke in.

Ace put his arm around me.

"Come on, toots." He said.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Wally busted out laughing so I grabbed him and flipped him over as well.

"Sorry." Ace said.

"It's ok, just watch what you say?" I said.

"Ok."

'He isn't ALL bad...' I thought to myself as all four of us were walking through the park.

I grabbed Ace's hand and he didn't object. Kuki looked petrified.

"Ace..how come...why dodn't you let go of her hand like you let go of my last year?" She asked.

Ace shrugged.

"Oh...is this a problem for you, Kuki?" I asked.

"Oh, no. It's ok. Just stunned a little." She giggled.

"Ok..." I said though I knew that wasn't the reason.

We walked back to the treehouse and I hugged Ace. He kissed my cheek and left.

"WHAT!" Kuki as outraged now.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to my room, taking out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_WOW! It's been a while scince I wrote in the thing! Well, I was kid-napped by Malinda, but saved by Wally and Lee. Then Wally kissed me but we're friends. I went to Jack's house to apoligize then found out he lied to save himself! Not to save me! Just him! But. Kuki found a boy that I'm giving a shot. And I like him...kinda. I kinda flipped him over me but it's fine. We held hands, and he kissed my cheek! SOO HAPPY! But I must go now. Good bye, Diary!_

_yours truley,_

_Corilina Janett M'kenzly_

X

Hope you like it so far! (: REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I ABSOLUTLEY 100% LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASEEE REVIEW? thanks (:


	9. Decomissioned

Wow I havn't updated this story in forever! Well Last chapter, read on!

XXX

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, this is Corilina Janett Hunter, you were a KND operative, dated Ace, and your friends are Wally B., Kuki S., Hoagie G., Nigel U., Sonya J, and Lee E., why am I writing this? Because It's my 13th birthday. Time to be decomissioned. I've had good times. I don't want to forget anything, but sadly, I have to, I can't just run out It's too impossible. But, I will always remember who I am. I am Corilina Jannett Hunter, Numbuh 17 of the KND, Hacker and Escape artist, my favorite song is Already gone and Since U been gone both by Kelly Clarkson. Now with all of that said and done, it is time to be decomissioned. I hear Racheal Calling me. Time to go. Good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Corilina Jannett Hunter_

I entered the big machine, plungers surged, then, everything went black.

"Cori?" A boy with blonde hair and sea green eyes said, waking me up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Wally Beatels, here's your diary, old friend." He said and walked off.

I read the last entry:

_Hey, this is Corilina Janett Hunter, you were a KND operative, dated Ace, and your friends are Wally B., Kuki S., Hoagie G., Nigel U., Sonya J, and Lee E., why am I writing this? Because It's my 13th birthday. Time to be decomissioned. I've had good times. I don't want to forget anything, but sadly, I have to, I can't just run out It's too impossible. But, I will always remember who I am. I am Corilina Jannett Hunter, Numbuh 17 of the KND, Hacker and Escape artist, my favorite song is Already gone and Since U been gone both by Kelly Clarkson. Now with all of that said and done, it is time to be decomissioned. I hear Racheal Calling me. Time to go. Good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Corilina Jannett Hunter_

"Hey, Wally wait up!" I said as I chased him. "I remember now."

XXX

The end! :D


End file.
